Bad Parenting
"Bad Parenting" is the 136th episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the fifth episode of Season 7. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Falskaar (mod) Questline. Plot Mai Dik explores the Frostrunner's Wreck but she is unable to find much treasure. Giving up, Mai Dik and her new companion Squ'ishyballs finally make it over to Henrik's. Unfortunately, Henrik and his family was tied up by bandits. Mai Dik and Squ'ishy quickly dispatches the bandits and after their ordeal, Henrik rewards her and gives her a mission to excavate an exotic rubied sapphire from Grimrott Grotto for his necklace for his wife Freya. Mai Dik later visits Galen, Henrik's child, who complains about not being able to play on the beach because of the mudcrabs. She finds this a little disturbing. "Exterminate an entire race of animals so I can play for an hour on the beach and then get bored of it." Time to hunt mudcrabs. Mai Dik and her conscience notice that the mudcrabs are slightly larger than usual. In fact, it appears the mission was to only destroy the large mudcrabs perhaps because the small mudcrabs a child could easily step on. Stepping up and deciding to be the hero, she enters the cave to confront the source of the large mudcrabs. But as it turns out, it was necromancers again, this time making the mudcrabs larger. This sparks the interest of Mai Dik and Emre as necromancers have been doing un-necromancy stuff as of late. First, it was the poisoning of the hot spring, then it was the training of the wolves to attack farm animals, and now it's about making mudcrabs slightly larger. She clears most of the cave and reaches the head necromancer looking for more test subjects. Mai Dik uses some scroll and a knife she picked up to kill the dumb mudcrabs and the necromancer and heads out the cave. Having their first cave adventure, Mai Dik tries to hint that she wants to get hot and heavy with Squ'ishy but Emre scares her by confirming to her that some penises are "tentacles with notches." Mai Dik is rewarded by Galen and his mother Freya for taking care of the mudcrabs on the beach. In Freya's discussion with Mai Dik, she reveals that her pie is so good, bandits rob her of it (or so Mai Dik understood it). Freya tasks Mai Dik to go get berries for her pie so that she can feed her husband. Galen then cautions Mai Dik to watch out for mudcrabs. Mai Dik is a little confused as she just killed the mudcrabs on the beach and tried to get Galen to go to the beach for fun. Crotch interrupts Emre again, commenting how bad Galen's parenting was. Emre cannot believe those words came out of Crotch's mouth since Crotch was the one who "blasted his own son off a roof, broke his neck, and turned him into a zombie." Crotch fires back saying that that was a mistake and how great of a parent he was that he brought him back to "life." Crotch asks Fün to back him up but she breaks it to Crotch that he shouldn't be allowed near children ever. Crotch cannot believe he's being called out and questions how Fün with her "three lesbian lovers" would be able to raise a child. The episode ends when the storyteller reveals that he can't have kids, making it awkward for all of them. Video See also * Season 7 * Mai Dik Reference Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes